User talk:FadhilPF
The Danville Times Preview Issue-Issue 1-Issue 2-Issue 3-Issue 4 ---- "It would be nice that we can chat to each other. Join the IRC community now! Click here for more help.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 11:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC)" IRC Chat Invitation Invite me on a chat in the IRC here. It will take at least ten to fifteen minutes. If not, i could probably be in class. Any requests made at 10:00 PM to 8:00 AM +7 GMT will not be replied. Popping in at 12 O'clock +7 GMT is one of the most strategic time to chat with me.--User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 13:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) INVITATIONS ---- Current Signature Have Fun, You! PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 11:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) who is dill? the title is the question [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 15:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dill (on Team Improable) Sure, he can be part of the team. If you do not mind, could you tell me what his Supername should be. I will add it after your response. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (Talk) Fireside Boys Testing for First Badge:Whittling We are going to do whittling first, so get the Whittling Badge by clicking on this link, http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.htmland and reading the page, you can ean your whittling badge! Good Luck! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Useless Wiki okay i'll get on asap Agent WHAT!!!!!! WHAT DO U MEAN I KEEP ON ERASING PAGES!!!!!!!! I NEVER ERASED ANYTHING DURING OR AFTER THE BLOCK!!!!!! I HATE THAT PEOPLE ALWAYS ACCUSE ME OF STUFF I NEVER DID!!!! I WAS IN NEW YORK FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS PROBABLY MY STUPID LITTTLE SISTER!!!! IM GONNA KICK HER BUTTT!!!!!! IT WAS ALLL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND I APPOLOGIZE FOR WHATEVER SHE ERASED!!!!! DONT WORRY SHE NOT GOING OUT OF HER ROOM UNTIL COLLEGE!!!!!!!! And What Block What block are u talking about? Please answer okk okk Iwould like my Username to be Mareas10 and my email adress is lil_sis@yahoo.com! But im trusting u not to steal my identety! I trust u!! BTW thanx also i think the password you assoighned me is easy and simple. ill keep it that way but if it wont except that ill have PFRTeam. And if u were wondering yes yes i was the person who invented the PFRTeam page. Thanks again! :) uhhhh Uhhh sorry but i do not know my password for my acount i forgot it and it just drives me crazy when i have to do that stupid word frizzy thing. I always type the correct letters! But for u guess ill try again! k! i tried i cant get to it i know my birth date had to do with something about my password???? Sorry. Sometimes i seriously want to throw this computer out of the window!!! Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Music and Skin I will addd the skin soon...Check your inbox, I sent you 5 e mails with the songs. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Denise Keller: OPPOSED. I only made Denise a killer because her last name is Keller. So I just decided that. Anyway, she wasn't always cold-blooded. When she was a baby, a kung-fu teacher challenged her in a fight. She killed the teacher and won, so when Ferb was born, she was ready to kill. Sorry I decided that! I mean, I know it's a bad reason. I just wanted to make up a character like Disneygirl94 did. And now that I did that, I feel stupid. Christinahorst2018 is out. PEACE! --Christinahorst.2018 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) about my sugjestion Any way I sugjested birthdays what if we send this to everyone when they have a birthday : If it needs any thing let me know . Is that so? Well! Then I should delete my Wikia account forever! A character sort of based on you Hello Fadhil, Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something American Che once said in a blog (on the cannon site) she said that on facebook (at least I think it was facebook) she'd changed her name to Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, she then asked where her Phineas was. You may wonder what this has to do with you. You see, today I was thinking about this and an idea for a story came to me, but the characters would at least partly be based on you and American Che (it's who likes Isabella, right? i think it was last I checked). The problem is; the idea I had is a romance. You would, of course, only be the source of the initial idea not the actual character in the story. However, I still thought I should ask you if you'd mind before I start, and if you don't perhaps you have suggestions for a name. Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Ok, you may have misunderstood me. Let me just tell you a bit about the story and maybe you'll understand what I'm talking about; Basically there's a massive PnF convetion and millions of fans go dressed as the charaters. While there a girl dressed as Isabella meets a boy dressed as Phineas and they're both doing amazing impersinations and fall in love. So on and so forth etc etc....When I imagined it Che was the Isabella and you were the Phineas. I don't personally know either of you so it's just a bit from what I do know. Is it fine with you if I make this? The Phineas' real name could be Dill, depending on what you think. So what DO you think? Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Well it doesn't have to be Dil, it could just be any random I guess. I don't really know what made me think of you, maybe I was thinking of someone else. Now I'm not sure if I should write a story at all, no one reads my stories anyway. Sorry to bother you like this. Lost in Ferb-Land... help how to make a question Ferb fan, too? Hello. Are you a Ferb fan too? I know you're a big fan of my lil brother Phineas so I figured you might be one of my biggest fans also. Ferb out! PEACE -Ferblover 12:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply on my talk page. Oh, please!! Hi, Dill! I was wondering if you could please start the story about when Phineas and I were little? Please? I really wanna read it! Please reply on my talk page. -Ferb Ferblover 01:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Times Ok, fine. This weekend. I've been busy and stuff. Daisy needs to get it in without us asking, too. Planty does. DG barely does. Che does not. We need to get Daisy and Che to realize that they need to get theirs in. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) More drawing ideas for my bro, please! Dill, your idea of me laughing at fanart on Ferb's laptop was genius! It's on there right now if you wanna see how it turned out. Ferb needs some more ideas! Thanks! Phineas and Ferb Phineas T. Flynn 22:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) and Ferblover Please don't stop the RP! Hey, Dill. I saw a message you sent to Disneygirl94 and you said you migt stop the RP. Please, dude! I'm begging you! I love my RP blog! I was told by admins on the PnF regular wiki tha t I could come here and RP! Be a pal, be a sport. Don't let me down. I've decided to get a job for the Danville Times! Okay, Dill! I'm ready to get a job for the newspaper! I can either be a cartoonist or give my lil bro an interview for his fans. Or I can do both (which I'd really like!) below are some of my art samples for the cartoonist job and you can read, "To Ferb is Human" (on my blog) to see a writing sample. Please respond ASAP! -Ferb Ferb 03:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Phin Wants his Energy Drinks By Ferblover.png|Phineas is trapped! To Ferb is Human Title Card.png|This one is really detailed. Operation Dorito Scene.png|Whoops! I forgot Phin's ear in this one! Heh heh... STOP CHASING ME!.png|Remember this running (literally) gag? Ferb=Yakko Phin=Wakko.png|Animaniacs! Larry's in love!.png|Larry and Mary. Fast and Phineas.png|One out of three Baby Wiley.png|Cute, isn't he? We Geniuses Stick Together!.png|Older Wiley and I. Screen shot 2010-05-15 at 12.49.59 PM.png|Lawl Suuuuuper Genius.png|Suuuuuper genius... Your request has been drawn Hey, Dill! Remember that idea you had of Phineas riding in a SCHINDLER 7000 ELEVATOR? Well, it's finished and up on the blog if you wanna check it out. Hope to see some comments! -Ferb Ferb 14:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Comic questions Dill, I have a few questions about the comic I'm going to do for the Danville Times. 1. Does it have to be in black and white or in color? 2. Do I have to sign it with my username like I do for all of my fanart? 3. How long can it be? Thanks! -Ferb Ferb 20:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate I've accidently duplicate a blog I created. Is there a way to delete it? --We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, I got! We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gate 33 Comments I love this story. And in the future, Dill, can you please just call me Ferb? It's a shorter way of saying my username (or my RP character). Ok. You know how DG and I rotate out for the Times? I think we should add Ferb into the mix. So DG, Ferb, then me. And I already know what I'm doin for ODsGM this week, so yeah. Lemme just write this issue... Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) BETTER Comic Thanks again for giving me this job, Dill! If Phin was with me right now I bet he'd hug ya' like heck! Thanks again, Ferb 14:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay Certianly, I will try to have it the day before, if possible. :) And I have an idea, so good timing. Thank you for the notice. Disneygirl94 20:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC)DG Help Dill! Dill, Agent G says I can't put up a page about Chaos and Calamity (PnF as coyotes)! I need your support! Ferb 19:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The Danville Times NASCARfan0001 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Do you have any jobs open for me on The Danville Times?NASCARfan0001 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I shall have my pic for the Times as soon as possible 2morrow, please don't worry, it is also my sister's birthday, so that is important to me, I will have it up. Thank you. DG I am soooooo sorry! I'll do a better drawing next time! I feel so bad... DG Random-ness Wiki Heyz, this is daisy, and I just wanted to inform you that on the sidebar, you have the Random-ness Wiki's name misspelled: It has a hyphen between "Random" and "ness". Could you please fix that?? Thanks!! --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 16:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I miss you! Dill! Dude! Where are you?!? I saw that you used my picture of Larry galloping on your new story titled "Perry Fails" (something along those lines...). I'm glad that my art is being used on other pages besides mine. Feel free to do so anytime. Ferb 02:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Who's using mah fanart?!? Dill, who's using my fanart of Larry galloping? Lemme know ASAP. You should let them know that whoever uses my fanart (unless you're one of my friends ie: you, Team Doof, Che, Nan, etc.) has to ASK FOR MY PERMISSION because I thought of the idea, drew it, then posted it UNDER MY COPYRIGHTS. *snarls like a coyote*. Like I said above, lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Question Hey Dill. I had a quick question I wanted to ask you. Could you please take my Larry picture off of Perry the Platypus Fails? Remember, this person didn't ask for my permission to use this picture. NOTE TO ALL OTHER USERS READING THIS BESIDES DILL: Please ask for my permission before using my images because I own the copyrights for all of my art. If you don't, I'm not gonna be happy with you. *Phineas pouts with me*. I'll give you the copyrights ONLY IF YOU ASK! (I'm gonna quote Dill now) 'You've been warned. ' Ferb 20:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Another one of my copyrights blown Hey Dill. Here's another page with one of my copyrighted images on it. You know what ta' do. A Bad Bad Day For a Platypus Do you look at all pages before they're published? If you do and you see any of my images being used (they all have my username or my signature "F.L." on them) please remove them and leave a message for the user telling them that they used copyrighted materials that don't belong to them (most of the users doing this stuff are new). See ya on my blog and talk page! Ferb 19:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Dill! Hey hey hey, buddy! Look who's back!? It's me! Phineas! Sorry dude. I've been traveling the globe. Wanna know where I've been? Here I go! *announcer* and now, the nations of the World! Brought to you by Phineas Flynn! *me*. It's best explained through fanart. Phineas T. Flynn 02:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm back for good! I missed ya pal! *hugs Dill and starts crying* So Ferb tells me that you both went back in time and you had a chance to hold Baby me, eh? *hugs Dill so hard Dill's eyes bug* Phineas T. Flynn 02:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Time Machine Hey Dill! I know what we're gonna do today--or tomorrow. Your choice. We can go back in time to 1996 to see lil me! You said I was chubby so maybe I oughta start working out more. You know. For Izzy. Helloooooooo nurse!!!!! Just catchin' up. So what did I miss? What's my big bro ranting about now? Do you really think that if I keep some of my baby fat Izzy will think I'm attractive? Wow. I sure am asking a lot of questions now aren't I? There's another one! Darn it!! Heh heh heh. Phineas T. Flynn 03:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to ask ya something Hey Dill. Team Doof says that you hurt their feelings. I don't know anything about this argument so please let me know what it's about because Team Doof wants me to find out why you were "mean" (and I know you're a nice guy) to them. Lemme know. Ferb 00:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Meet me at Ferb's blog. Let's go to Ferb's blog and look at his new fanart, k? See ya Dill! Phineas T. Flynn 02:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yo NASCARfan0001 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Hey,FadhilPF can you and Agent Goldfish help me come up with some articles and when I am not on the website at the time use the free time to make some articles of your own.NASCARfan0001 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello bucko! So, Dill o' pal. What activities should we engage in today? Hmmm. I need some story ideas while my step-brother needs drawing ideas. Say, how's about we meet at Ferb's "Stealing copyrights" blog in a few minutes? This time I hope I'll be able to catch you. Phineas T. Flynn 03:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC)